


Tony Needs Gary and Gary Needs Tony

by PrincessStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Needs Gary and Gary Needs Tony

Gary braced himself as Tony Stark pushed himself into his tight ass. Gary had never had a man in his ass before. He’d never had anything in his ass before, nor had he ever been with a man in anyway. This was a first for him, but it had been a secret fantasy he’d had forever.

He did his best to relax his ass muscles for Tony to move more freely inside him. It was the best feeling he’d ever felt. Sex with a woman never felt this good. Then again, he’d never been on the receiving end of sexual actions, other than a blowjob, but that never felt like this.

Gary held onto... there was nothing to hold on to. He tried to reach back and grab Tony Stark, but he couldn’t reach him. Jesus this was way too fucking good. Tony Stark reached around and took a hold of Gary’s cock and his eyes about popped right out of his head. He didn’t know how much of this he could take. He was gonna cum and they’d just barely started.

“You like that?” Tony Stark asked from behind him, pushing deeper and deeper, his hand jerking him off more. “You like that? Gary likes Tony Stark’s dick in his ass?”

“Oh yeah, Tony Stark! Fuck yeah! Fuck me!” Gary was coming apart at the seams. He was about ready to cum. And there it was. He was releasing into Tony Stark’s hand as he continued to thrust into his ass. “Fuuuuck, Tony Stark!”

Gary opened his eyes, looking around his empty bedroom in the trailer he lived in with his mother. His pants were sticky and he was breathless. It had all just been a dream, but it had been better than any sexual experience he’d ever had. “Oh, fuck yeah!” he groaned, letting his head relax back against his pillow. Best ever.


End file.
